Last Time
by CelTakerCena
Summary: War is going On...and Optimus want to be with Arcee and have a memorable night...Optimus/Arcee Optimus X Arcee Mature Content..


_**There is war going on..and one last time...Optimus and Arcee have a night to remember...**_

* * *

**_Arcee P.O.V_**

"Day Five" I whispered

Optimus had to go to fight. I get really scared. I fear that he might get hurt…or worse…killed. It's our anniversary and he had been called to war.

I wish they didn't but…he is a Prime; he has to go with the Autobots. I hope this fight isn't dangerous or life threatening. I can't support him going; but he has no choose.

Alpha Trion gave him the leadership for a reason. Trion also warned me about Optimus; he won't be Orion anymore…nor will he have time to spend with me.

But I love him so much; I would never leave him no matter what. Optimus told me he will fight for me; and will be with me as long as he could.

I trust him; but so much war. I wish it just ended.

It was late. I looked at the cake Optimus brought me. I sighed and got up to go to bed. I got some blankets and lay down on the berth.

I stared into the wall. I felt a tear going down my cheek. I wish he is with me; next to me. I closed my eyes tight.

I then fell asleep.

* * *

**Optimus P.O.V**

I walked in the house. It was dark. I looked around to see if Arcee is still awake. I groaned as I move my shoulder.

I must have hurt it really bad. I think she is already sleeping. I walked up the stairs and open my door.

There she was; the most beautiful thing; my girl…my mate… The only reason I'm fighting for. She was curled up; her face looks like she had been crying. I don't want to make her suffer anymore.

I kissed her forehead.

_"__One day Optimus…you are going to have to sacrifice…so save the universe" said Alpha Trion _

_"__But…" I whispered _

_"__Prime…you are the only one who can stop this" _

I blinked a few times. I can't leave her. I know I have to save the universe but I don't want be away from her forever.

I hope everything goes as plan. If it doesn't then…I do have to take my life. I would do it for her; so she could live on more.

I kneeled in front of her; staring at her as she breathes slowly. I took in everything.

She groans but doesn't wake up. The matrix started glowing bright. I sighed; the plan failed. I got up and hovered over her.

I then kissed her. She groans and wakes up.

"Optimus…" she whispered

"SHh..." I said as I kissed her again. She moans as I sucked her neck. I kissed her along the jaw line. Arcee wrapped her arms around me; getting me closer. I held her legs and wrapped them around my waist.

She groans out "Optimus…"

I kissed her. I got up and went down. I kissed the top of her waist line. She lifts her hips up. I relaxed her and went up to kiss her.

She opens her valve. I felt it with my hands. I opened my spike and rubbed it against her valve. She moves her hips around; it felt good.

I kept rubbing it; moving my hips up and down. She moans and fisted her hands. She was close. I kept the pace; she was ready to overload.

"Optimus" she moaned out. I kissed her deeply.

"I love you" I whispered

She was about to speak but I kissed her. I then slide my spike in her. She gasped and close her eyes shut. She is so tight. She is not use to me yet; but it felt good.

I kept still; waiting for her to adjust. She opens her eyes and stared with love and lust. I never took my eyes off her.

I then started thrusting. She lifts her hips with my thrusts. I went slow; with passion; giving her everything I had; showing her that I love her.

I kept the pace. Arcee groans; moans; lifts her head back; but I kept staring at her; she is a beauty.

"Faster" she groaned

I kissed her; not changing my speed. I want her to feel every moment of this. She scratches my back as I took her; our berth slowly making noises.

She flips her head back "Yes…."

I then picked up the pace this time pumping into her. She groans; yelling out as I took her. She hugs me tighter as I thrusted with all I had.

"Optimus…yes…oh…" she kept on moaning.

"Arcee…" I grunted "So good…so beautiful…"

Arcee flips her head again and I kissed her neck. I kept the pace. I'm so close; her valve tightening around me. It feels so good; and tight.

"Optimus…I'm so close" she moaned

"Overload for me…" I said

I did a few more thrust and she yells out my name.

"OHH Optimus" she moans

I did a few more thrust and overloaded. Arcee hugs me as I thrusted to calm the overload. I went to a slow pace then stopped.

"Oh Optimus…" said Arcee "That was wonderful"

I kissed her. I laid next her.

"Happy Anniversary" I said as I kissed her cheek. She smiles and hugs me. We cuddle and I looked at her.

She then looks up. I sighed. "What's wrong…?"

"I want to tell you how much I love you" I said

She smiles "I love you too"

"No matter what…I'm always with you…" I said "Promise…that you will remember that I'm with you"

"Always…" she said as she was getting sleepy. I smiled and kissed her.

"Don't forget this last moment" I whispered

She didn't hear it. I'm glad she didn't. I held her close.

"Arcee…" I said

"Umm" she murmured

"You are a strong girl…don't forget that" I said

She nods.

"I love you…when you look into the sky…I'm looking down at you…when you look down…I will help you look up" I said "I love you so much…"

She kissed me.

"Don't forget me" I said.

She was asleep. I sighed "Live your life…I will always be with you"

I held her tight for the last time.

….

* * *

**Arcee P.O.V **

"Day two" I said since our night together. It was the most amazing night ever. Optimus showed me how much he loves me.

I love him so much. I heard that the war is over. No more evil. No more fights.

I heard the door knock. I went to it and open it to see Ultra Magnus. He was looking down; he was crying. My spark stopped.

"Arcee…" he said

"What is it?" I asked

"Optimus is gone…he sacrifice himself to save us all" he said "I'm sorry"

I stared with wide eyes. "No" I said "NOOOO!"

I fell to my knees but Magnus caught me. I pounded on chest. He was comforting me. I looked down.

"He told me to tell you…that he loves you so much…and said you have a promise to keep" said Magnus

I then remember. "I promise that I will never forget that he is with me" I said

"That's what he said he is always with you" said Magnus

I nodded.

"Come with me" he said

We walked to a well. It was colorful.

"This is where he took his life" said Magnus. He then gave me a sword. "It's a saber sword…He wants you to have it…to remember him"

I nodded and took it. Magnus left and I stood in front of the well. I then looked up…I could feel him with me…feel him watching over me.

My tears rolling down; I'm still hurting but he told me to always remember him.

"I love you" I said. One last time…

I walked back with the sword on my chest. I have a promise to keep and I have to live on. I know he is with me.


End file.
